Welcome to the Underground
by FlaxenHairedSamurai
Summary: Rated for minor language and references. After a slight...disagreement between the neighbourhood dealers and the skateboarders, Melanie and her friend Eric are forced to flee from Jersey and enter the tough world of pro skating. But with the threat of the dealers right behind her, and her brother's one chance of walking ahead of her, will Melanie survive skating in the underground?


**Flaxen: This is basically a novelisation of THUG, but there'll be some parts that I added in and took out, 'kay?**

* * *

**Prologue- Welcome to Jersey**

* * *

Five years ago, after Dad got a major job transfer, my whole family upped sticks and moved to some crummy Jersey town. Having been born and raised in California, I felt like my roots were being dug up.

"Mel, talk to me." Carl begged, lifting the brim of my cap up. I slapped his hand away, slouching further into the seat. "Please?"

"I didn't wanna leave."

"Neither did I, but hey, there's sure to be some killer spots, right? And rookies on your level!" Carl's the picture of optimism, but this time it didn't rub off. Especially not on the witch who's navigating.

"Melanie doesn't want to spend all her time with rough boys like you, Carl. When we get to our new house, there's sure to be some nice girls she can play with. I'll have to take you to the mall though, get rid of all those hand me downs."

Carl catches my eye, miming an incredible vomit attack. Mom has this vendetta against skateboarding, well earned I admit, but definitely annoying in my case. "I like these clothes, and who needs giggling-" I turned to Carl, who finished my sentence.

"Who needs giggling bitches wrecking your combos?"  
"No swearing for your sister." Dad scolded, turning back to the road.

Mom surrendered, murmuring about her 'two boys' and probably wishing skateboarding had never been invented. But the thing is, I don't care. I'll never be that perfect girl she wants me to be, no more than Carl would get back on a board.

"We're here, welcome to Jersey, kids."

Pressing my face right up to the glass, I gaze at my new neighbourhood. Old sewer pipe running along the pavement, gross. Shady guys dealing drugs, stupid. High school, boring. And absolutely no kids.

The second my aunt comes to visit, I'm stowing away home.

* * *

Inside the house, it isn't so bad. There's a kitchen, dining room, family room and one bedroom downstairs. Upstairs there's two more and the bathroom. Place needs a little work, I guess, but what would I know?

"Well, I see they've already fitted your lift, Carl, which room do you want?" Mom smiles, ignoring me lugging boxes in with Dad.

Great family, huh? Eleven year old hoisting furniture whilst the sixteen year old gets shown around by Mommy. "Upstairs, unless Mel wants-"  
"I'll take downstairs." I immediately say, running into my new room.

After putting the bed in, Dad left me to unpack my gear and decorate. Carl was probably tearing out his hair listening to Mom, eventually shutting her out to unpack in peace.

Unfortunately for her, I'd already got my clothes into my closet, and added my posters, so there was nothing she could do about it. So in usual fashion, she pursed her lips and went out to find a decent pizza place for tonight's dinner. The second she'd gone, Dad poked his head around my door.

"Psst, Mel!"  
"Dad, you are a terrible secret agent, you know that?" He shrugged, producing a wrapped box.

"I got it past the boss, pretty cool, huh?"

I gaped down at the gorgeous, unused skateboard in my hands. I ran a had down the grip tape, feeling the scratch, then flipped it over, grinning madly at the Element logo. "I love it!"

* * *

The next day, I took my new baby out for a tour of the neighbourhood, trying to locate the other rookies that had to be here. I'd only gotten to the end of the street, when I kinda knocked into the guys from yesterday, and they were definitely stoned. "Hey it's one of those skating runts, what should we do with 'er?"

"You're breaking the rules, little missy." The other guy smirked, leaning right into my face. "Don't you know the penalty for skating on the streets?"

"N-no. I-I just got h-here..."

"Aw, she just got here. Let's explain how things work, huh Barry?" The druggie grabbed my arm, but evidently someone up there was on my side

"Leave her alone!" Much to my sheer amazement, cans and roof slates began to rain from the heavens, hitting the druggies and successfully distracting them from me. Someone grabbed my hand and board, dragging me into an alley, then pushing me up a drainage pipe.

Two boys turned to grin, one with dark hair, the other blonde. The kid who'd grabbed me was kinda half-cast, with a buzz cut. "You must be the new kid. I'm Donny, that's Shawn, and Mr Wonderful there's Eric. What's your name?"

"Melanie. Melanie Carson."

"Welcome to Jersey."


End file.
